<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Chance, A Romance by notsohardsehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285314">One Chance, A Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun'>notsohardsehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboy Sehun, Established Relationship, Fem Jongin, Husbands, Jongin in Strawberry Dress, Lots of Desperate Neediness, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Manager Jongin, Matching tattoo, OfficeAU, Overstimulation, ParkAU, SwitchSehunJongin, TopJongin, TopSehun, Vibrator, barAU, bottomjongin, bottomsehun, catboyau, cinemaAU, fake boyfriend, lots of flirting, lots of fucking, office fuck, shameless flirting, tattooAU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>6 Acts, 1 Reality<br/>6 Different AUs with 1 reality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KaiHun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, SeJong - Relationship, Sekai - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Chance, A Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is new for me (this style)<br/>I hope it's not confusing.<br/>Please do read till the end<br/>It's a guilty pleasure<br/>ps: smut is not my best trait</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Act I</p><p> </p><p>Sehun goes back to the bar every day; it’s been a week. His dedication isn’t for alcohol. He doesn’t even work there. But, he’s there for someone, to see someone who he has seen for the first time at the bar. Sehun could be exaggerating but he has never seen such perfection. He doesn’t even understand how someone like that could be in a bar. He doesn’t seem to fit in such ambience. There’s innocence in his eyes, awkwardness in his body language, politeness in his tone. Overall, he’s too good to be left alone and Sehun makes sure to go back to the bar to protect the other from a far.</p><p>However today, he decides to approach the other. He’s confident the other noticed his obvious glances. Who wouldn’t? Sehun sits only two tables away and he got the other drinks. Talk about being a lowkey stalker; Sehun believes he acted like one but the other didn’t seem to mind. Sehun got a fair number of stares and smiles from the other too. Each time he gets a shy smile; <em>oh heavens</em>, Sehun dies a little in the inside. He has such a beautiful smile and he wishes the smile is only, ever directed to him.</p><p>Sehun sits impatiently at his usual table. He taps his finger anxiously on the dirty, wooden table and stares at the door for his <em>angel</em> to walk in. <em>Angel</em> is a perfect reference for the other and Sehun is determined to know the other’s name, hear his voice and just, sit and stare. Seconds later, Sehun’s heart stops beating and the loud music slows down for only his senses to focus on the <em>angel</em>. He’s extremely beautiful; again, as always. Instantly, the other spots Sehun and to his surprise, the other makes his way towards him.</p><p>Sehun straightens up and swallows nervously. He didn’t expect to be approached. “Is this seat vacant?” the other asks, hesitating in front of Sehun but Sehun is too busy ogling the other from head to toe. His <em>angel</em> is wearing a light blue polo t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. There’s a watch on his left wrist and from their distance Sehun could smell his sweet cologne. “I reserved this seat for you,” Sehun replies smoothly and <em>oh heavens</em>; the smile that appears on the other’s lips is blinding.</p><p>“I’m Sehun.” He introduces himself, pushing his hand forward for a shake.</p><p>“I’m Jongin.” The other replies politely and Sehun takes a moment to relish the angelic, melodious voice.</p><p>Sehun smiles back and calls for a waiter, “Will you take your usual?” Sehun asks and the other nods bashfully, “Whiskey on the rocks.” Sehun orders and turns to look at Jongin.</p><p>“Forgive me but I am going to be very honest,” Sehun says, leaning closer to the other. He could see the other’s honey eyes, “What is it?” Jongin whispers back, cheeks tainting pink. He lowers his eyes for a brief second and turns to look into Sehun’s eyes with a changed personality. His eyes are no longer shy and timid but proud and confident.</p><p>“I find you extremely beautiful,” Sehun says and he catches a soft chuckle which escaped Jongin’s lips, “Me too.” Jongin says, “You’re very handsome, Sehun.”</p><p>“I am going to be bolder with my honesty,” Sehun continues, lowering his eyes to Jongin’s lips. Those are the lips he had been dreaming to kiss and taste and now that it’s inches away from him, Sehun has terrible desires to ravish them. “What is it?” Jongin asks,</p><p>“I literally imagined, pinning you against the wall.” Jongin’s wide eyes sends him a warning but the brighter color on his cheeks says otherwise. “Kiss you, bite you… do dirty things that I can’t risk sharing.”</p><p>Sehun waits for Jongin to say something. He waits and studies Jongin’s expression and soon the other licks and bites his lips suggestively – consciously or unconsciously, was it on purpose or out of nervousness; Sehun is not sure. But he takes a deep breath and stares at the other.</p><p>“I want you to do it,” Jongin says, “I want you to pin me against the wall and do me.” He repeats and it takes Sehun less than five minutes to drag Jongin out of the bar, into his sedan and he speeds home.</p><p>“I would love to do you right away,” Sehun grits, suppressing his major turn on and desire, “But I want you to be in a comfortable state…”</p><p>“Anywhere with you is comfort,” Jongin mumbles, reaching out to grab Sehun’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Sehun has Jongin against the wall, in his home. They’re both eager and desperate. Sehun could feel Jongin’s urge to be taken and he drinks up all the eagerness in a fiery, messy kiss. Jongin moans from the back of his throat, fighting for dominance over the kiss but Sehun got sneaky with a trick up his sleeves. He pinches Jongin’s hardened nubs, forcing the other to give up on dominating the kiss, “You’re unfair,” Jongin moans, breathing rapidly against Sehun’s lips and he leans in to kiss once again,</p><p>Sehun laughs, kissing the sides of his face, neck and softly sucks the soft, warm skin at the juncture of his neck. Jongin moans loudly, arching his back sexily into Sehun’s body and he pulls the hair behind Sehun’s head. “Please take me,” he begs, urging Sehun to speed things up.</p><p>“I will baby,” Sehun assures, pulling Jongin’s t-shirt off his head and leans down to suck on the previously abused nipple. Jongin moans again, making a mess out of his perfectly styled hair by pulling it roughly. “Now, please now.” Jongin cries, turning to face the wall and Sehun stops for a second to look. He pushes Jongin’s jeans down, “No underwear,” he notes, massaging the globes and it proves to elicit more desperate, needy moans from Jongin.</p><p>“Please, Sehun, please…”</p><p>“Baby, I need to prepare you first.”</p><p>“I fingered myself, Sehun.” Jongin pushing his ass out and to make sure Jongin is as prepared as he mentioned, Sehun pushes a finger in, and another two immediately. “Did you think of me while fingering yourself baby?” Sehun asks, whispering into Jongin’s ears as he unbuttons his jeans to pull out his hard on,</p><p>“I did. I came so hard…” Jongin whines headily,</p><p>“Let’s see if you can come harder than you ever did,” Sehun grunts and pushes his thick length into Jongin’s aching, warm hole without a warning. They both moan at the same time and Sehun pounds repeatedly, abusing the tight hole into perfect, mind blowing orgasm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACT II</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re late,” Sehun hisses angrily, turning away from his master who’s making his way towards him. The pout on his master’s lips isn’t cooling his anger. They made a promise to watch Tom and Jerry together. “I’m sorry, Sehun.” Jongin pouts, moving closer to the angry catboy on his couch. He leans over the catboy and cuddles, nuzzling his head into the cat’s neck. Sehun is warm; as he always is. Sehun’s anger disappears into thin air when he starts purring and Jongin starts giving the other kitten-ish lick for a smile to appear on the other’s cold expression.</p><p>Although Sehun is purring, Jongin knows he is still upset. He broke an important promise and promises means the world to Sehun. Jongin promised to come home early and watch Sehun’s favorite show together but he got caught up with work and couldn’t get back in time. “Let me make it up to you,” Jongin tries to persuade Sehun,</p><p>“Nothing will work.” Sehun replies angrily but his voice is barely a whisper. “Not even kisses?” Jongin asks, studying Sehun’s expression. He still has lines on his forehead, eyes glaring into the TV and his lips are tight. If Sehun is upset, he’s really upset and Jongin gets into a wave of guilt. He couldn’t even hold on to a simple promise. “I’m bad, aren’t I? Jongin whispers, drawing circles on Sehun’s sturdy chest.</p><p>Sehun doesn’t answer to Jongin’s guilt tripping question and focuses on the documentary playing on TV. It’s about tigers hunting. “Sehun…” Jongin tries again, resting his head against Sehun’s chest and watches the documentary. “Did you watch the show?” he asks, referring to Tom and Jerry and Sehun snorts,</p><p>Jongin pouts more as his guilt grows deeper, “I’m sorry… I got caught up with work. I was trying to finish everything so I could spend the whole day with you tomorrow, without thinking about work,” Jongin explains sincerely and he knows Sehun could sense his sincerity. The cat starts to purr back too but his facial expression is still stoic. Surrendering to Sehun’s anger, Jongin pushes away and leaves the couch with a sigh. He will try his luck once again after showering but for now it’s best he leaves the other alone.</p><p> Jongin joins Sehun back on the couch after showering and he sighs loudly, gaining the cat’s attention. Sehun’s light brown tail reacts to his presence by thumping lightly on the couch. Jongin makes a guess that the cat is feeling better so he clears his throat, “I ordered your chicken from your favorite restaurant.” Sehun turns to look at Jongin in interest.</p><p>“Please smile now,” Jongin begs, “Tell me, what can I do for you? I am all yours.” Jongin says, inviting Sehun to curl into his chest and the cat reluctantly moves to cuddle, “I watched Tom and Jerry alone,” Sehun says, still hung up about the show. However, Jongin understands. The show is Sehun’s favorite and they have been watching it together ever since they got together. Sehun loves commenting on how stupid Tom is but there’s a smile on his face each time.</p><p>“We can re-watch now. Let me put play it from YouTube…” Jongin suggests, moving to grab the controller on the coffee table before them but Sehun grabs him in time, “Nooo…” he purrs.</p><p>Jongin gets a hint from that purr and he quickly holds Sehun as the other pushes his nose into Jongin’s neck, “Scratch my ears…” he purrs softly, kneading his fists on Jongin’s chest and happily, Jongin does. He scratches Sehun’s ears lightly, leaning down to kiss his head and uses his other hand to thread the boy’s soft locks.</p><p>“When’s the chicken coming?” Sehun asks,</p><p>Jongin glances at the time on the wall, “In another half hour.” He answers, very sure they’ll take time to deliver.</p><p>“Can I suck you?” Sehun asks all of a sudden, surprising Jongin with his boldness but he nods and helps Sehun settle between his legs. He smiles as Sehun pushes his legs further apart. Jongin pushes his shorts down for Sehun to lick his lips readily. “You have been hungry, kitty?” Jongin teases, cradling Sehun’s head as the catboy moves closer to take Jongin’s hardening member into his mouth. “Fuck,” Jongin moans, throwing his head back in pure pleasure when Sehun gives him sluttery, teasing lick. Jongin could feel his limbs going lax as the warmth around his length builds.</p><p>Sehun keeps his eyes fixed on Jongin as he plays with the tip with his tongue, teasingly smiling when Jongin gasps in pleasure. He loves making Jongin weak but he loves it more when his master makes him weak. Slowly, swirls his tongue around the tip, taking the head between his lips. Sehun teases; he loves teasing. He goes slow at first, then takes the other by surprise earning pleasure filled moans and curses. He loves watching Jongin lose his control.</p><p>As Jongin continue to throw strings of curses, Sehun runs his tongue along the shaft, missing the tip on purpose and he catches the desperate, pleading grip from Kai. The other reaches out to grip Sehun’s hair, push Sehun down to his crotch but Sehun knows; he is in control. He continues to devour the hard piece of meat by sucking, at the same time uses his other hand to play with his heavy sack. “I’m going to….” Jongin moans minutes later and when Sehun squeezes the bottom of his shaft, Jongin jerks, shooting his white loads into Sehun’s awaiting mouth.</p><p>Sehun swallows dutifully but at the same time, continues to uses his hand, pump Jongin’s shaft and fondle his balls until Jongin is a mess, begging for more until he’s breathless. “Sehun…” Kai breathes heavily as he pulls Sehun up to sit on his lap. Sehun licks his lips and glances down to see if he missed any white spots anywhere on Jongin’s skin. “My eyes are up here, baby. How many times are you going to drool over my cock?” Jongin asks his sexy, slutty catboy and Sehun chuckles as a reply,</p><p>“I am yet to forgive you…” Sehun reminds Jongin and the guilty master lowers his head, “How about I take you to cloud 9 after dinner?” Jongin suggests with a smirk, leaning in to kiss Sehun on the lips but he tilts his head and bites Sehun’s lower lip,</p><p>The catboy whimpers, “I’ll be waiting, daddy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACT III</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s a warm sunny day; the sky is clear, birds chirping happily and cold wind blows occasionally reminding everyone how a perfect summer is like. Sehun wakes up with a need to visit the nearest park. He has been itching to visit the park and today seems like a perfect day. So, he gets ready with his perfect summer outfit and heads out to the park. Although it’s almost six in the evening, the park is crowded with people; children, parents, couples and single folks who walk their dogs.</p><p>Sehun takes a walk leisurely. He has his baggy, white shirt on with a black pair of shorts. Everyone else is dressed casually. Some is in their jogger pants, sports outfit and some are wearing sleeveless top. He realizes the questioning glances coming his way but he couldn’t care less. He is dressed too well for a casual evening walk in the park. Through his sunglasses, Sehun glares at a kid when she runs past him without a warning.</p><p>Sehun makes his way to the man-made lake in the park and stays there for some time to enjoy the scenery. It’s beautiful and relaxing. He finds an empty bench and makes himself comfortable at the same time pulling out his phone to take some pictures of the view. He’s not the best photographer and neither he enjoys taking pictures but Sehun loves the outcome of his effort. Maybe, he’ll make it as his desktop’s wallpaper.</p><p>Suddenly, he hears a perplexing scream. Sehun looks around and finds the park almost emptying but the screams continue coming his way. Soon, he finds a white puppy making a run and a beautiful woman in pink, strawberry dress running after it. Sehun feels bad for her. She’s too pretty to be running in a dress so he makes himself useful and helps her get her dog.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says, coming towards Sehun with her delicate hand on her hips. She looks breathless but Sehun seems to have trouble breathing. He lost his sanity by just looking at her and for once he can say, he never seen anyone like her. She’s beyond words. The word beautiful doesn’t justify her beauty and even with the sun setting behind him, she shines brightly. She has soft, smooth, sun kissed skin. Her eyes are doe-like. Her hair is silky black, with perfect wavy curls. Sehun is smitten at first sight.</p><p>“No problem,” he replies, giving her, the leash and she takes the leash from him, smiling shyly when their hands brush by accident. Sehun hopes it was on purpose because he would want to hold her hands once again. She continues to smile, trapping Sehun in her mesmerizing beauty and when the dog barks for her attention, Sehun scowls at the dog.</p><p>“How did you lose him?” Sehun asks, making small talk as she bends down to pick the white dog up. Sehun realizes how dry his throat is. She has high, lace socks that goes under her skirt’s flare. How did he not notice it before? Lace is his weakness. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he whispers but loud enough for her to tilt her head cutely and blink her eyes curiously at him, “Sorry?”</p><p>Sehun shakes his head, “You’re very beautiful.” He says, praising her innocent beauty and she giggles, tucking her hair behind her ears. She bites her lips, “Do you want to go on a walk with me?” Sehun asks her noticing how she’s hesitating to leave with her body language asking for his attention. Sehun would love to give her all his attention. He’s willing to give her more than attention is she asks, “Are you not waiting for anyone?” she asks softly,</p><p>“I was waiting for you,” Sehun replies and her cheeks turn bright red. Her dog leans in to kiss her lips and instantly Sehun groans and rolls his eyes, “What’s wrong?” she asks, putting the dog down, ready for the walk.</p><p>“He didn’t have to kiss you in front of me,” Sehun whispers, glaring at the dog and the beautiful princess, in strawberry dress smiles. “He knows how to grab chances,” she says but Sehun understood the hint behind it and stares at her. He keeps watching her; eyes trailing from her eyes, to her lips, her exposed neckline and her tight-fitting dress. Her figure makes him want to hold her up against the nearest tree, have her curl her legs around his hips and they can make out until the next sunrise.</p><p>“He knows you well,” Sehun answers, taking a step forward so she’d know he’s ready to go on the walk. She falls in step easily next to him. “I would like to know you first before grabbing chances.” Sehun explains and the smile that escapes her tempting, full lips makes Sehun feel great about himself. “You’re a gentleman,” she praises then struggles to keep the white dog controlled. Sehun offers to take over the leash and naturally the dog starts behaving.</p><p>“Where are we heading?” She asks and Sehun notices they’re walking back towards the entrance. There are some food trucks lining at the entrance and Sehun offers to treat her some bites, “I didn’t bring any cash with me,” she pouts cutely,</p><p>“It’s okay. This is on me,”</p><p>“I feel bad,” she pouts again but Sehun catches her looking at the mini burger truck. “Let’s feel good…” Sehun whispers into his ears and he catches her shuddering, “By eating,” he continues and leans away after sending her a wink. He wants to lean in again, put his face in the crook of her neck and take in her intoxicating scent but he decides to keep his desires away and satisfy her cravings by ordering a dozen of mini burgers,</p><p>“This is too much!” she exclaims when Sehun brings it over to the pallet she’s sitting. “I believe we can finish this in less than ten minutes,” he winks again and naturally, she blushes again. She brings her hands up to her cheeks and angrily glares at Sehun (with a pout), “Stop making me blush,” she warns him without a bite and slowly, Sehun leans in.</p><p>“I can only make you blush for now, sweetheart. At least, allow me to do that.” He whispers, unknowingly speaking in his low, hushed voice and she quickly looks away. She bites her lips seductively,</p><p>“What’s your name?” she asks him,</p><p>“Oh Sehun,”</p><p>“I’m Jongin…”</p><p>Sehun repeats her name, testing it on his tongue and in front of him she shuts her eyes and softly moans, “<em>Oh</em>, Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACT IV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin hates going to work. He hates rushing out of his house early in the morning, only to get stuck in almost an hour traffic jam. He hates how he couldn’t avoid the traffic and he absolutely hate every working morning. He gets so annoyed by just the mere thought of going to work but somehow all his hate, anger and reluctance vanishes when he gets to the office. He knows something awaits him at his table and he can’t wait to see what’s on his table today. It’s always something different. Each day, different excitement and truthfully, this excitement keeps him energized and positive at work.</p><p>Quickly, Jongin makes his way to his room. Working as a manager sure does has its perks and one of it is having a room. He is the department’s manager and from his room, he could see ten of his other staffs working on their computers. Jongin gets inside his room and as expected, there’s a red box on the table with a cup of iced latte – extra sugar, extra milk – just the way he likes it. There’s also a note next to the red box,</p><p>“Press any button, any time.” It says and Jongin stares at the box, wondering what could it be. He tries to distract his mind by doing what he should, look at reports and type a log but the red box is there as a reminder of what’s good and pleasurable. Losing to his own desires, he reach out to the box and unlaces the pink ribbon. There’s a scent on the box but he’s too excited to see what’s in it.</p><p>He blinks in confusion when he sees a round controller. There are a few buttons with number one to five. However, he can’t seem to put his mind around the function of this controller. What is he supposed to control? He wants to press a button out of curiosity. Thankfully, someone walks in and distracts his attention from the controller,</p><p>“Good morning, sir.” The person says, leaning against his glass door and Jongin raises his eyes to look at the other. “Sehun,”</p><p>“Did you like your gift?” Sehun asks, a little sultrily as he walks towards the table with a file close to his chest. Jongin stares at the other. Sehun looks extra pretty today and he can’t note exactly what. Something is surely different and he glances towards the controller on his table and takes the risk. He presses the first button without Sehun realizing and instantly a gasp escapes Sehun’s lips and he quickly holds on the edge of the table. “<em>Ah</em>,” Jongin smiles, now knowing what the controller is about,</p><p>“So, this is what it is…” Jongin muses, watching Sehun who’s enjoying the pulse inside him. His expressions are deadly; with mouth open slightly, eyes shut tight, he releases soft moans that distracts Jongin’s attention all together. Today for sure, he can’t get his work done. With the controller in hand, he’d want to keep pressing random buttons, torturing Sehun to his brink. Jongin chuckles as Sehun gasps, controlling his moans. “You’re getting bolder,” Jongin says to his office mate.</p><p>They have been engaged in sexual agreement for over months now and each day, brings new surprise with the other. “I can’t handle your stressed expression every time you come to work.” Sehun says while shaking his head, nailing the table. “I’m going to come…” he warns Jongin and the manager glances towards the door, “No one is coming,” he says and Sehun unbuckles his belt in front of him, and pulls out his huge, hard desperate cock. Jongin stares at Sehun’s pulsating cock, watching it jerk into orgasm. “Such a slut,” Jongin whispers, passing Sehun a box of tissue and the other cleans himself up, face flushed but satiated.</p><p>“I am yours, remember?” Sehun says and reminds him about the other buttons on the controller. “Later babe. We have to get some work done.” Jongin says and accepts the file from Sehun and the other leaves after pointing at his ass, “Thank god he wore the black pants today,” Jongin mumbles and gets back to work.</p><p>A few hours later, Jongin doesn’t join his staff for lunch. He has urgent meeting with the high ups. However, he brings the controller with him and starts randomly pressing buttons, just to tease Sehun. He gets a few messages from the other and mostly are curses in caps lock. Sehun’s message kept him company the whole meeting and somewhere between him switching the pulse and speed, Sehun sends him another message. This time, it’s a selfie in the washroom. He looks desperate and wrecked. The selfie got Jongin troubled; he’s hard too. It’s been a torturous morning and now with Sehun sending him a picture of his abused hole and desperate cock, Jongin wants nothing but to fuck the other senseless.</p><p>Unfortunately, he stays stuck in the meeting until four in the evening. By the time, the meeting is concluded with final decision, it’s five and most of the staffs were already heading out. Jongin’s department staff teases and laughs at him. They know how he hates meeting but Jongin’s stoic expression made them leave him alone and he locks himself up in his room. He messages Sehun,</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>Sehun’s message comes seconds later, “Heading towards you…” Sehun replies, and Jongin finds Sehun outside his room. Sehun jerks his head, inviting Jongin to leave.</p><p>They leave together, getting in the elevator with thick sexual tension in the air. Sehun leans against the elevator panels to stare at Jongin who’s clenching his jaw. “How was meeting?” Sehun asks and the other turns to give him a look,</p><p>“Good, but someone was definitely having the time of his life.” He snickers, giving Sehun’s crotch a look. Sehun pouts, “Nothing feels better than your dick pounding into me, hitting me at the right spot and making me come,” Sehun slurs into Jongin’s ear, and suggestively licks his ear lobe. Jongin jerks away, getting ticklish but quickly he pulls Sehun close and latches his lips over Sehun’s. Sehun moans into the kiss, hands moving to hold and grip the back of Jongin’s head.</p><p>“You have been a bad boy today,” Jongin whispers, leaving a mark on the juncture of Sehun’s neck.</p><p>“Punish me, daddy.” Sehun starts unbuttoning Jongin’s shirt only to be slapped away, “Not now,” he warns Sehun, “Not here… I don’t want the security witnessing your desperate cunt taking me.” Jongin growls, biting Sehun’s lips and the other nods weakly, surrendering to his wishes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACT V</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun has been wanting to have a tattoo for so long now. He wanted one ever since he was eighteen. He desired a star on his back but fear took over his wish. Now, he’s 28 and he tells himself to get over his fear and make a slot call at the famous tattoo parlor. His appointment is set at 3pm and his tattoo artist will be meeting him to do a design check. Sehun doesn’t know how tattoo-ing works so he agrees to everything asked and requested by the person behind the call.</p><p>At 3pm sharp, Sehun arrives at the parlor. The parlor looks convincing as the reviews he read online and Sehun steps in confidently to the lady at the reception. She beams at him and Sehun notices the tattoos on her hands. She has a handful of beautiful tattoos. “Sehun right?” she asks, without asking his name and Sehun nods dumbly.</p><p>She giggles, “You’re our only booking at this hour. Don’t be so surprised.”</p><p>Sehun chuckles too, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No worries.” She waves her hand and stands, “Let me get Chanyeol. He’ll be doing your tattoo.”</p><p>Sehun waits for the said man on an offered black stool. Suddenly, the door is pushed open and a guy peeks in with a blinding smile, “Hello…” he greets Sehun and awkwardly Sehun nods. Surely, the guy mistook him as one of the tattooists. “I came to get a tattoo.” He says, stepping in and Sehun nods, “I don’t work here,” Sehun says,</p><p>“I’m sorry!” the guy laughs, “You looked like someone who’d do tattoos.”</p><p>Sehun chuckles, “I actually came to get mine. My first tattoo.”</p><p>“Really? Wow! What are you planning to have?” He asks and Sehun notices how easily they fall into conversation. He glances at the direction the woman went and Chanyeol still hasn’t made appearance. “I plan to have a star on my back,” Sehun points the location of his dream tattoo and the guy, who seems around his age gives him a thumbs up,</p><p>“Honestly, I am still contemplating on a design but you inspire me to have a sunflower tattoo.” He says, explaining the tattoo to Sehun. It should look like a sun but with one glance, it’ll be a sunflower. Sehun stares at the guy as he describes the creative sunflower design and can’t help reconsider his choice. “Now, I want to have that sunflower tattoo too.” Sehun mumbles sadly. It’s weird to have a matching tattoo with a stranger and they don’t even know each other but Sehun is so attracted to the design as if their taste matches well.</p><p>“Let’s have a matching tattoo.” The guy suggests and Sehun chuckles awkwardly, “No… that’s your design,”</p><p>“You were the inspiration,” the guy says with a smile.</p><p>“You really don’t mind?” Sehun asks and kindly, the guy shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m meeting Chanyeol. We can discuss the design together?” Sehun invites the other. “Sure,” the other nods happily. When the said tattoo artists came to call Sehun in, he invites the boy with him and the extra presence surprises Chanyeol.</p><p>“Is your boyfriend getting a tattoo too?” Chanyeol asks, getting ready with his sketch paper and pencil. Sehun turns to look at the other and shakes his head. Before he could answer, the boy answers on his behalf, “Yes, we plan to get a matching tattoo.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful. We have discount for matching tattoo.” Chanyeol says and drags his chair away to sharpen his pencil. Sehun widens his eyes questioningly but the other jerks his chin to the glass window. There’s a banner that says, ‘<em>50% discount for couples with matching design.</em>’</p><p>Sehun widens his eyes comically this time. He sits closer to the guy and pretends to be dating. “We have to make it real,” Sehun whispers to his ‘<em>boyfriend’</em> and Chanyeol turns to look at him, “The design,” Sehun diverts their attention to the design.</p><p>Sehun watches as his ‘<em>boyfriend’</em> explains the design to Chanyeol. He explains the details so vividly making the tattoo artist work on the design quickly without trouble. Sehun finds it weird how his first tattoo experience includes getting a fake boyfriend. It could be fate, so Sehun doesn’t want to complaint. The guy is cute and he needs to know what’s his name,</p><p>“What’s your name?” Sehun whispers when the guy finishes his explanation. The cute one turns to look, “Took you some time to ask,” he teases and Sehun pouts playfully, putting his hand around the guy’s chair. They do look like boyfriends. “Do you believe is soulmates?” Sehun asks out of nowhere, getting embarrassed with his sudden cheesy line, “I do.” The other guys nods,</p><p>“This seems like fate,” Sehun says but the other guy scrunches his nose cutely, swaying his legs like an adorable child. This guy isn’t supposed to be cuter than Sehun and he’s not supposed to win Sehun over with his cute antics. “You don’t even know my name,” he whisper sings into Sehun’s ears, giggling happily.</p><p>“Tell me cutie, what’s your name?”</p><p>The other puckers his lips in a teasing manner and shakes his head. Sehun groans lightly and looks away because if he stares longer, he’ll lean in and capture those plump, luscious lips.</p><p>“Or I shall give you a name?”</p><p>“What will you call me?” the guy asks back, blushing terribly.</p><p>“Mine,” Sehun says with a victorious smile and the other pinches his hips, quickly looking away to hide the fire in his cheeks.</p><p>Chanyeol comes back with a design and both of them huddles together to approve the design. For Sehun, Chanyeol did a fantastic job by just listening to <em>his boyfriend’s</em> description so he waits for the other to say something about the design. “This is extremely beautiful…” he whispers. His eyes stay fixed on the design, looking mesmerized but Sehun is more pulled to watch the other.</p><p>“Where would you have it?” Sehun asks the other, ignoring Chanyeol altogether. He wants to know which part of his skin is he getting the sun-flower tattooed. The boy lifts his shirt, revealing his smooth sides to Sehun. Sehun gets a peak of his hardened nipple and salivate. He catches the boy’s eyes on him, “Here,” he says, unnecessarily touching his body in a seductive way as if he’s inviting Sehun to butter him up. Sehun swallows, looking at the boy’s flat tummy.</p><p>“Uhhmm,” Chanyeol clears his throat, breaking the spell between them and Sehun turns to look away from the enchantment the boy is putting on him. “I didn’t get your name,” Chanyeol speaks to the boy and for once, Sehun is all ears to listen. “I’m Jongin.” He says, turning to look at Sehun with the corner of his lips lifting to form a teasing smile.</p><p>“Is it okay to book you both for one session?”</p><p>“You’re not doing it today?” Sehun asks, baffled with the process.</p><p>“I can ink on you today but not now… I am free at…” Chanyeol turns to check his calendar, “Later at 7pm.” Chanyeol looks at them for confirmation, “From seven onwards, I am free. There’s no rush to finish.”</p><p>“Is it okay with you?” Sehun asks Jongin,</p><p>“Can we eat after that? Jongin asks him back. Sehun notices something in his eyes that resembles more of a flaming, exciting need. “Anything you need,” Sehun replies and turns to look at Chanyeol apologetically.</p><p>“It’s set then,” the tall artist says, “I’ll see you both at 7.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ACT VI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sehun frowns at the huge screen in the middle of the empty hall and contemplates on his decision by relating energy, molecules, stars, atom and God to life. He’s at an extent to get up and walk away but there’s something which is holding him back – it’s the air conditioner. One thing he appreciates about being in a cinema hall besides a good movie is the perfect AC. Sehun slumps back against his chair and starts questioning about life once again. The movie is yet to start – mind you, it hasn’t even started but Sehun knows what the movie is about already.</p><p>Thanks to the power of the internet, he Googled and read the review online. Now, you must be wondering what is he doing, watching a boring movie if he read the review. Truth is, his best friend had given him the ticket. His friend was supposed to be here for the movie but a last-minute change of plan happened and Sehun can’t let a good seat and AC go to waste.</p><p>Sehun decided; he’ll take a good nap. He can sleep in loud, blaring sound. As the movie starts playing, Sehun watches a few more people getting to their seats. Surprisingly, they don’t sit at his row. He’s sitting at the top row and he is the only one occupying the row. The movie progresses slowly, as expected, as mentioned in the review and slowly, Sehun starts getting sleepy.</p><p>He lowers his back on the chair and spreads his legs out, getting comfortable to fall asleep but his plan is disrupted when someone plops next to him clumsily. “Oops, sorry.” The other guy whispers, clumsily (again) keeps his drink in the compartment. He has a huge tub of popcorn. “Ohh, I’m, late aren’t I?” the stranger asks him. Sehun doesn’t answer. Instead he sits up straight and pretends to be interested in the movie.</p><p>“Don’t mind me asking,” Sehun starts after clearing his throat and the stranger leans towards Sehun without looking at him. The other seems to be really interested in the <em>boring</em> movie. The other is so close to him that Sehun can feel the heat coming from the other’s arm. He can even smell his bodywash. Sehun is sure tangy, fruity smell isn’t a perfume or cologne. “You came here in your friend’s place?” Sehun asks the other and for the first time he has a clear view of the other’s face instead of a sharp jawline.</p><p>Sehun stares at the stranger’s features. Its too dark in the hall to properly see how his seat mate looks but Sehun can confidently say; the man is handsome and beautiful. He has a charming smile too. If one can see stars in a dark sky and call it pretty, see a moon in the night sky and call it beautiful than surely, Sehun can call this man beautiful beyond words.</p><p>“Yeah,” the stranger beams. “I suppose you filled for your friend too?” he asks back and Sehun nods instantly. “They’re dating, aren’t they?” Sehun asks the stranger and surprisingly he shakes his head,</p><p>“I have no idea but I am sure they’re interested in each other.”</p><p>Sehun laughs and turns to look at the screen. The other offers him popcorn but Sehun shakes his head and pretends to be focused on the movie. His concentration lasts for about five minutes and he starts sighing, hoping the stranger wouldn’t notice him dying of boredom. The movie is killing him. He turns to look at the stranger and it seriously doesn’t surprise him to see the other being fully engrossed.</p><p>“Is the movie really interesting or you’re pretending to enjoy it?” Sehun asks, distracting the other to cure his boredom. The stranger glances towards him and snorts, “I was waiting for you to ask.” He laughs softly and shifts to face Sehun, “This movie is shit,” he says, keeping the bucket of popcorn in his lap and start stuffing a handful into his mouth. He looks ridiculous but cute too.</p><p>“I was already judging you by the way you were engrossed in the movie.”</p><p>“And I was pretending to be engrossed because I knew you were watching me and I didn’t want to get distracted by your powerful vision.”</p><p>Sehun throws his head back and laughs silently, “Oh God, do you want to leave? We can get a drink and something?” Sehun invites naturally,</p><p>“I have popcorn and coke. The seat is paid. It’d be a waste.” The stranger counters his suggestion and Sehun snaps his finger and winks at the other. “Good choice.” He says,</p><p>“Tell me about yourself,” Sehun asks and the other starts with his name, “Kim Jongin.”</p><p>“I am Oh Sehun,”</p><p>Sehun loves how they managed to get into a comfortable term. They talk about everything without questioning anything personal; from what they do to what they love during free time. Sehun loves how Jongin is comical when he speaks and he has a natural pout when he gets excited telling a story.; especially when he speaks of his niece and nephew.</p><p>Sehun would sound weird but he believes he likes Jongin. The other is so loveable. He’s honest with his thoughts and sincere with his words. Sehun starts flirting naturally, complementing the other every chance he gets and with that, Jongin starts flirting back. “I can’t believe we have been talking for hours.” Jongin gasps, looking at the screen only to see the end rolls playing.</p><p>“It was a pleasure talking to you and I don’t wish to leave. Can we continue talking?” Sehun asks, smiling innocently,</p><p>“Is the drink offer still available because I think I can go for a round of drink,” Jongin says, taking his empty popcorn bucket with him.</p><p>“Drinking with me is a risk,” Sehun warns, as they walk out of the hall together, “Why so?”</p><p>“I don’t get drunk easily,”</p><p>Jongin pouts, “I can’t drink liquor well. Can we have sweet drinks?”</p><p>“Anything you want.” Sehun assures, “You pick a place and I’ll pay for the drink.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Are you in a rush to go home?” Sehun asks as they continue walking,</p><p>“No, but I have to leave before the last train.”</p><p>“I’ll send you home,”</p><p>Jongin turns to look at him, “You really want to spend time with me?”</p><p>“You have no idea how much I love talking to you,” Sehun confesses,</p><p>“Me too,” Jongin blushes terribly under a clear, bright light and Sehun loses his sanity over the other’s natural beauty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>REVELATION</p><p>(CLOSING ACT)</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you look so stressed?” Jongin asks his husband as soon as Sehun walks through the door. Sehun dumps the car keys in the bowl on the small table by the entrance and sends Jongin a tired smile. “You came back early.” Sehun mumbles, looking tired and drained.</p><p>Jongin gets up to give Sehun a hug. Sehun needs a hug and Jongin can see it. Sehun is an open book and his discomfort is often displayed clearly. “The meeting ended early and I didn’t go back to the office.” Jongin explains, keeping Sehun longer in his arm. Sehun relaxes for a bit but pulls away, “I must shower,” he says,</p><p>“Hey…” Jongin holds his hand, “Did you had hard time at the office?”</p><p>Sehun shakes his head, “I am overwhelmed with thoughts.”</p><p>“What thoughts?” Jongin asks, leaning down to have a look into Sehun’s sad, upset eyes.</p><p>“You weren’t at the office,” Sehun starts and Jongin nods, “I felt so empty.” Sehun says, finally looking back into Jongin’s eyes. His eyes now are glistening with tears and quickly, Jongin pulls Sehun back for a hug. “Baby,” he whispers, hugging Sehun as tight as he could.</p><p>“It’s stupid,” Sehun mumbles,</p><p>“No, it’s not.” Jongin counters,</p><p>“We have been together for almost eight years now but I can’t handle being away from you.”</p><p>“I was thinking about you too. You were freeloading in my mind throughout the meeting,” Jongin jokes and thankfully Sehun laughs. “We’re freeloaders in each other’s mind.” Sehun smiles,</p><p>“Feel better now?” Jongin asks and Sehun nods, “I’ll take a quick shower.” Sehun says and drops a quick kiss on Jongin’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin starts preparing dinner once he hears the shower in their room. He plays some music from the player too and moves along with the music as he chops some vegetables. By the time he’s done with the preparations, Sehun joins him in the kitchen and they move like perfect pair without having to be told. Sehun does the dishes as Jongin cooks and while Jongin let their meal to boil, he wipes the marble top clean. “Babe,” Sehun calls, surprising Jongin with a pinch,</p><p>“Why didn’t we role play about playing house like domestic husbands?”</p><p>Jongin scowls at Sehun, “You’re still thinking about it?”</p><p>Sehun nods, grinning cutely, “It was really fun. We re-lived our younger flirty days,” Sehun says. Jongin turns to gaze at Sehun, smiling unconsciously as he listens to the other talk about their acts. “You have been a flirt since day one,” Jongin says and rolls his eyes playfully. Sehun frowns and punches him,</p><p>“You’re the biggest flirt!” Sehun claims, pointing aggressively.</p><p>“Well that was before!” Jongin argues back, “Now, you flirt shamelessly!”</p><p>“No!!” Sehun laughs, helping Jongin with their individual servings. They carry their plates to the table and continues bickering. “Remember at the tattoo parlor?” Sehun asks,</p><p>Jongin tilts his head slightly. He remembers that act; because of that act, they have a matching tattoo and massive boner when they walked out of the parlor. “Urgh don’t remind me of it,” Jongin groans, “It was so embarrassing. Chanyeol was literally so uncomfortable with us,”</p><p>“I’m not sorry,” Sehun giggles, “You were tempting that day.”</p><p>Jongin rolls his eyes. He’s halfway with his food when he remembers, “And the day at the park?”</p><p>“What’s with that?” Sehun questions innocently,</p><p>“Don’t give me that innocent face Oh Sehun,” Jongin warns, kicking Sehun’s shin. “What do you want me to do when you wear lace out of nowhere!” Sehun laughs like a madman, “That wasn’t our plan!”</p><p>“I was riling you up!” Jongin replies enthusiastically and they both sounds as if they’re fighting but in actual, they’re having fun reminiscing their role-play acts.</p><p>“I DID LOSE MY SHIT OKAY!”</p><p>But then, Sehun raises his hand to stop Jongin from laughing. “Wait a minute,” he says, “Wait a minute,” he repeats, moving closer to lean against the table. He something serious and important to share and Jongin perks up nervously. They seem to be having competition on who’s a bigger flirt,</p><p>“That office incident?” Sehun starts, igniting Jongin’s memories,</p><p>“YOU GAVE ME THAT CONTROLLER!” Jongin screams, defending himself before Sehun could say anything,</p><p>“YEAH BUT YOU KEPT FUCKING WITH ME WHEN YOU LEFT FOR THE MEETING!” Sehun says, both breaking into fits of laughter, “And the young intern was horrified! She kept her distance from me!” Sehun informs Jongin. “I was so flustered and she kept asking me if I was okay and Kyungsoo stopped her from asking me anything.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo knew?” Jongin laughs, taking their plates to the sink and Sehun follows with their glasses in hand, “Of course he knew. The whole department knows,”</p><p>“I didn’t think they’d know.” Jongin mumbles helping Sehun with the dishes. Sehun has a fixed task in the kitchen; doing the dishes. He does it every time and now Jongin doesn’t think he know how to properly wash a pot. If he accidentally washed a pot, Sehun would wash it back.</p><p>“They will be a bunch of clueless fools if they don’t know what happening. We’ve been working there for years babe,” Sehun says, wiping his hands dry. He waits for Jongin to do the final wiping and together they head to the living to blankly stare at the TV. It’s usually this way for them. They will watch TV but most of the time, they will be indulging each other.</p><p>“Hun,” Jongin calls softly, turning to look at Sehun on the other side on the couch. “Will you slow dance with me?”</p><p>Sehun looks surprised but nods and turns off the TV. “Any particular song I should play?” he asks, after standing up to take Jongin’s hand,</p><p>“No, let’s just move without a music.”</p><p>Sehun chuckles, “Thank God we were dancers back then.” Sehun holds Jongin close and starts swaying. Jongin looks to be in a bliss. He always loved dancing and it’s a way he expresses all his unspoken feelings. Sehun follows Jongin’s steps, moving with the other without questioning. He knows, this is the time he should give Jongin some mind space. It’s not awkward, not burdening; it’s relaxing and always fulfilling.</p><p> “Sehun,” Jongin whispers,</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“I am so thankful we met each other years ago…” Jongin says. His voice is almost a whisper but Sehun hears him loud and clear. “Sometimes, when I look at other couple…” Jongin pauses and Sehun takes the moment to think about what Jongin has to say. They never had such conversation before. “I wonder if we’d turn out to be like them.”</p><p>“Like how, baby?”</p><p>“Boring, rude and always fighting.”</p><p>“Why should we be like that?” Sehun questions back,</p><p>Jongin shrugs,</p><p>“You know what we have that keeps us going strong?” Sehun asks and Jongin stops moving to look into Sehun’s eyes, “We talk, we express, we share.” Sehun tells Jongin. It’s been that way since the beginning. Twenty years ago, when they first met, they have been talking, expressing and sharing things with each other without fail. “It has become our thing.”</p><p>“I know,” Jongin whispers,</p><p>“We fight too, you know.” Sehun emphasizes, remembering the last they had a fight. Jongin almost punched him in the face, “Fight for the blanket?” Jongin raises his eyebrows and Sehun feels wronged,</p><p>“It was a fight. You blamed me for hogging the blanket!”</p><p>“You hog blanket Sehun. Accept it.”</p><p>Sehun groans and rolls his eyes. Jongin turns him around and swiftly, Sehun turns, returning to face his him. “There are so many other things worth exploring. We’ll explore them together,” Sehun assures with an angelic smile and all his insecurities vanishes. “I love you,” he tells Sehun. At times like this, Sehun reminds him why they fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. Jongin stares at Sehun, admiring his husband handsome, beautiful face, his sweet smile and most importantly; Jongin places his hand over Sehun’s chest,</p><p>“I love you very much,” he repeats, feeling Sehun’s heart beat quicken with his confession and touch.</p><p>“I love you too, my love.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you get the ending?<br/>the reality?<br/>please do leave a comment and tell me about it, it will mean a lot to me.<br/>and also, which ACT is your favourite.</p><p>follow me<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/sekai_zinnias">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>